


I Like the Summer Rain

by BandanaBoyfriends



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, and they think they're funny, but hes the reason why everything worked out in the end, but theyre not, calum and michael are assholes, calum wont shut the fuck up, so praise the Hood, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBoyfriends/pseuds/BandanaBoyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been in love with Ashton since day one, and it's been slowly ruining his life since. Every time Luke looks at Ashton all he sees is the most beautiful specimen on Earth and he can't help comparing him to both the stars and the sun, and that's a big problem for Luke. He's never been good at hiding his feelings and he knows he stares at Ashton a lot, and he knows he laughs harder than he should when Ashton says something funny, but Luke can't help it because Ashton is slowly turning him into a thirteen year old girl.</p><p>Or </p><p>The boys go to the beach and Lashton have their first kiss and it's overly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Summer Rain

"Do you think I should bring sunscreen?" Luke groans, sifting through his beach bag, one that promotes some random beach in Mexico. Michael had bought it, enamored by the cartoon crabs carrying off a surfboard, which got countless eye rolls from the rest of the band. Now Michael wants nothing to do with it and insists that he had gotten it for Luke, which is total bullshit but he gets pissy if anyone brings it up.  
"Have you seen how white Michael is? Of course you should." Ashton rolled his eyes at Luke as he packs extra clothes in a separate bag. He was giggling softly and Luke just smiles along with him.  
"I heard that, dick." Michael scowled, walking into the living room.  
"Well maybe if you'd come out of your room every once in a while you'd actually have some color," Luke muttered, zipping up the bag.  
"Oh you're one to talk," Michael glared when Luke turned to face him.  
"At least he's not see through," Ashton defended Luke, a tiny smile covering his lips.  
"Are we bullying Michael again, because there's a lot of things I'd like to say," Calum grinned, stepping into the room in just his swimming shorts.  
"You all are assholes. Complete and utter assholes." Michael grumbled, stomping off to his room.  
"Fucking twat," Ashton giggled, nudging Luke with his shoulder.  
"Where did you put my favorite shorts?"  
"Top drawer in your room," Luke said, smiling slightly.  
"Thanks Lukey," Luke watched Ashton leave with a fond smile, only to find Calum in his spot with a shit eating grin on his face.  
"Do you think you'll be okay seeing Ashton frolicking around in the sun without a shirt on?" Calum asked and Luke glared at him, only to have Calum throw his hands up in mock surrender. "What? I'm only trying to look out for your well being. We can't have our lead singer dropping dead from heart convulsions, now can we?" Calum teased, his eyes crinkling obnoxiously.  
"Well we're going to need a new bassist in a minute if you don't shut the fuck up." Luke snapped, aggressively shoving the damned bottle of sunscreen into his bag.  
"Luke, stop abusing Calum. Calum, stop being an annoying prick." Ashton quipped, coming back into the room with his swim shorts on, and an old Nirvana tank top.  
"All right fine, I'll leave you two to be domestic." Calum giggled, skipping out of the room, Luke shooting daggers at his back, even after he leaves.  
"What the hell is that kid on?" Ashton sighed, smiling at Luke, eyes twinkling.  
"I don't know, but he needs to get off it or I'm going to shove my foot up his ass." Luke huffed and flopped down onto the couch, blinking up at Ashton as he smiled down at him.  
"How come?" Ashton's looking up at Luke with big eyes and even bigger dimples and Luke can feel his chest tightening as Ashton basically turns into the sun.  
Luke has been in love with Ashton since day one, and it's been slowly ruining his life since. Every time Luke looks at Ashton all he sees is the most beautiful specimen on Earth and he can't help comparing him to both the stars and the sun, and that's a big problem for Luke. He's never been good at hiding his feelings and he knows he stares at Ashton a lot, and he knows he laughs harder than he should when Ashton says something funny, but Luke can't help it because Ashton is slowly turning him into a thirteen year old girl. 

"Calum I swear to god if you throw sand at me one more time I'm going to fucking kill you in your sleep." Michael hissed, brushing his legs off with an angry scowl on his face.  
"Remind me again why we didn't leave that fucker at home?" Luke sighed, leaning into Ashton's side.  
"Because he would have been butt hurt if we didn't bring him." Ashton mumbled, concentrating on his game of Candy Crush.  
"Maybe we should just kick him out of the band." Luke suggested and earned a hard smack to the arm from a grumpy Michael.  
"Don't be a dick." Michael said, crossing his arms.  
"Don't hit Luke, Michael." Ashton said, still not looking up from his phone.  
"I hate this band." Luke groaned, flopping over onto his stomach to tan his back.  
"And we hate you," Calum laughed.  
"I don't." Ashton mumbled, peeking up at Luke with a smile. Luke carefully reciprocates it, then turned to hide his face in his arms.  
"Mikey and I are going to get some snow cones, don't not make out while we're gone," Calum giggled and both Luke and Ashton ignore him, so the only ones appreciating the joke are the two dumbasses walking away.  
"Let's join All Time Low, I'm sick of this band." Luke grumbled and Ashton laughed quietly, although it sounds different from his usual laugh.  
It's silent now, save for the waves and the sounds coming from farther down the beach, and the little noises coming from Ashton's phone.  
Luke can feel the brush of Ashton's toes against his thigh and it's driving him insane. There are goose bumps rising from the areas Ashton has touched and this is the perfect way for Luke to sum up how he feels about Ashton. He always reacts to him, like leaning back into him when Ashton kisses his shoulder, or relaxing into the palm of his hand when he presses it to his back when they're in public. Luke practically gravitates around Ashton and it can't be healthy, but there's no way to stop it unless he physically stops being around Ashton and there is no way in hell he'd be able to survive that.  
They've both been attached at the hip since the day Ashton saved him from public humiliation at the movie theatre. They've formed a tight bond, and sometimes it looks like they're more than friends, but Luke knows they're not. No matter how comfortable they are with each other, Ashton doesn't like him like that, so Luke will just have to stick with Ashton being clingy at ass o'clock in the morning when he can't sleep, and the movie night cuddles that have become somewhat of a tradition now that they've all moved in together.  
They've known each other for years now, and Luke has seen Ashton every day, so he knows his stupid crush isn't going away any time soon.  
He's gotten to see Ashton in the kitchen before anyone else is awake, making pancakes in his boxers. He's seen him dance around the kitchen in his socks when he thinks nobody is home, and he's caught him singing into a wooden spoon while he's making dinner. He knows that Ashton will cancel any plans he's made if it's raining so he can stay home in a sweater that is way to big for him, and curl up in a blanket and watch old Disney movies on Netflix. And he knows that if it's raining, Ashton will crack a window just so he can hear the sounds of it.  
Luke's favorite parts of Ashton are when he's feeling homesick and demands cuddles from Luke, and Luke only. He loves it when Ashton sleeps in and walks out into the living room with ruffled hair, a baggy sweater and his glasses. He loves the way he'll force all the boys to never make plans on Sunday night because he makes them all dinner and they talk about anything new, because Ashton always cares. He's got the biggest fucking heart Luke has ever seen and it never fails to leave him breathless when Ashton looks at him.  
And Luke is so far gone for him that it's not fair. He had no fighting chance, no heads up that his life was going to be destroyed by the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.  
Isn't there a person for that, to warn you for something like this? All Luke would have wanted was a simple "hey dude, I know you're really enjoying your life right now, but there's this really hot guy that I know you'll just love, but there is a 99.9% chance that he'll fuck up your life, but hey, have fun!" but no, Luke was tossed in blind and he fell off the deep end, and the least they could have done was at least put a ladder on the end so Luke could climb down instead of falling into every fucking branch that seemed to be sticking out.  
There are bandages completely wrapped around his heart and they all have Ashton's name on them, of course his heart belongs to him, and truthfully, Luke wouldn't want to give it to anybody else because he knows Ashton won't purposely harm it.  
"Luke? Luke!" Ashton calls and Luke jerked up, looking at Ashton with wide eyes.  
"What? What's on fire?" Luke asked dumbly and Ashton giggled, shaking his head.  
"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim?" Ashton asked, eyes bright and smile even brighter, and how can Luke say no to him? He probably won't even be able to say no if Ashton asked him to help kill someone.  
"Sure," Luke blushed, picking himself off the sand and following Ashton to the water, and of course Ashton's favorite swim shorts were ones that showed off his thighs perfectly, and it's still not fair.  
Ashton nearly has to yank Luke in because even though it's fifteen degrees short of hell in Sydney, the water is still fucking cold. And if Ashton ever tries to retell the story of this moment, Luke will deny his accusations of him squealing like a girl because it is absolutely untrue.  
Ashton swims around him happily while Luke tries to get used to the cold of the water, but gives up and swims towards the dock, pulling himself up onto it. Ashton follows him and mercilessly shakes his hair out onto Luke, laughing like an idiot the entire time.  
They lay there for a while, just listening to the boats go by, and the seagulls, and Michael and Calum swearing at each other back on the beach. But it's comfortable. Luke doesn't think he's ever been in a situation with Ashton that wasn't comfortable.  
"Luke?" Ashton asks and Luke just hummed. "Why did Calum tell us to make out?" Yeah well, except now. Because the gods fucking hate him, of course they do because if they didn't, Ashton and him could be kissing right now instead of talking about it.  
"Because he's an idiot," Luke fumbled, looking anywhere but at Ashton, but he knows Ashton can see right through him, he always does. Ashton just nodded vaguely and they laid there for a while.  
It's not necessarily uncomfortable, but it's weird, and nothing has ever been weird about Ashton and Luke. They fit seamlessly, and everything about them was natural, except for, well, Luke being irreversibly in love with him. But other than that...  
"Well since you're obviously not going to be the one to initiate anything," Ashton started and Luke looked at him in confusion. "I'm kind of in love with you Luke, and I don't even know how you haven't noticed, but I pretty much always have." Ashton said and Luke can't understand how he is so calm right now, because if it had been Luke who had just said that, he probably would have pissed himself. But Ashton is the most confident person he knows so of fucking course he'd be so calm about this, and Luke is pretty much dying right now, not that Ashton would be able to tell because he still hasn't said anything. And when he goes to, there are heavy footsteps pounding towards them and suddenly both of them are back in the water while Michael and Calum piss themselves laughing back up on the dock.  
But Luke doesn't care because he knows that Ashton loves him too and that all he cares about. So he just pulls Ashton in for kiss, still under water and it's good. The water helps cool off his burning cheeks, and he's grateful for it because Ashton is pulling him even closer and it's the best way to die, honestly.  
But clearly Ashton isn't ready to die because he pulls both of them back up and they both climb back onto the dock, neither Calum or Michael anywhere in sight, but Luke's happy because Ashton is kissing him again.  
There's salt water dripping into their eyes, but the way their lips are sliding together is perfect.  
"I love you too, Ash." Luke sighed and Ashton grinned. 

(Ashton and Luke leave Michael and Calum at the beach to walk home in revenge, and they come home to find Ashton and Luke kissing in the middle of the kitchen while their dinner cooks, much to their disgust, but they both are happy anyways. They all are.)

**Author's Note:**

> Worst ending ever I am so sorry.


End file.
